Just a touch, Dramione
by js7195
Summary: The story of Draco and Hermione and the love they share between them. Please Read and Review. Updated, About Every 3rd Day.. Oh and this is a cliffhangerr.
1. My Hero

**Just a Touch, **

**Chapter One**

He took his seat in the Head Compartment on the Hogwarts express.

As he sat down he looked outside the window and he saw a blonde girl hugging Harry Potter so hard the he almost fell over.

Why doesn't anyone ever hug _me_ like that ?

He saw the looks on their faces when they saw him watching, Surprised ? Angry ? Embarrassed ?

He looked away.

"The Golden Trio" he thought with disgust, How he hated Potty and Weasel. He didn't mind the Mudblood.

He thought about his summer,

Living in the vast empty Malfoy Manor, alone was horrible.

He was living the alone because he had lost his Mother and Father in the war.

Not that it wasn't a improvement, He would rather be alone then stuck with his abusive Father.

How he hated that man.

He had so many holes in his heart, but yet he only cared about one.

The hole in this heart that could not be filled with some common slut.

_He had to find his love, and he believed this was his last year to do so._

His mission, to find someone pure, with inner beauty, not some whore like Pansy who had given him a blow-job in Fourth year.

He smirked.

No he was after love, someone who would stay with him, through the bitterness and struggle.

He sighed.

_Draco_ then opened his trunk, and got out a book and started to read.

--

She dragged her trunk behind her,

She was looking for the Head Student compartment.

While she made her journey along the long train she thought to herself,

_I could be so much more._

There has to be some drastic change,

She started to have these feelings after she got her new look.

Yes, she now had straight _blonde_ hair, and boy did she look good.

She knew she looked good because of the boys checking her out.

She smirked.

She noticed a blur of red heading her way and she instinctively got out her wand.

"Protego," said Hermione.

Ginny Weasley was seen rebounding off a shield charm.

"HERMIONE !" screamed Ginny.

"What was that for ??" whimpered Ginny.

In a second Hermione had removed the shield charm, and was apologizing.

"Sorry, Sorry," muttered Hermione.

"Well anyway, I noticed Seamus checking you out before," winked Ginny.

"Yes thats been happening a lot - Bloody Perve, anyway, I've gotta go to the Head compartment and then go to the Prefect's compartment. So Bye," said Hermione, and she kissed Ginny goodbye and started on her way.

When Hermione reached the Head Compartment and looked through the window on the door she was shocked to see Malfoy reading.

She stood there, for several seconds, looking at him.

Hermione knew he couldn't see her but she sure as hell could see him and he looked hot.

She blushed.

Malfoy's hair was shaggy and covered his eyes, his eyes.. they were grey with blue flecks and he had a slight build.

Wait a minute – Malfoy was sunburnt.

Hermione imagined him sitting in the sun, topless, reading a book.

Boy was he hot.

She let out a involuntary shudder.

Hermione opened the door.

As the door to the compartment he looked up.

A blonde girl entered the compartment, and he stood up.

"Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, Pleased to meet you," He smiled.

"Um, Malfoy, I know who you are. Its Me, Hermione.. Granger..." she said breathlessly.

He stood there shocked.

That was not the Mudblood.

The girl was blonde.

Mudblood brunette.

"Are you sure," said Draco stupidly.

He mentally smacked himself.

"Yes, I'm sure I know who I am.." said Hermione simply.

--

He sat back down and resumed his reading.

He watched over his book as Granger bent and got out a book.

Man, was she Hot – Curves in all the right places.

Draco resumed his reading.

--

Hermione sat down and stared at Malfoy in shock.

She read the cover of his book, then looked stupidly at her own.

_Hogwarts: A History._

Oh. My. God. Malfoy reads the same books as me.

So Hot and Smart,

She smiled.

"Granger, why are you staring at me...?" sneered Malfoy.

She blushed in spite of herself.

"I -"started Hermione.

Her words were interrupted by a loud bang.

Professor McGonagall had apparated into the room.

"Good Afternoon, Granger, Malfoy," said McGonagall.

"Hello Professor,"smiled Hermione.

"Afternoon," said Malfoy.

"Well, I hope you too had a good break," she said.

Draco and Hermione Nodded.

"Back to business, I came here to read you your tasks," she continued

Draco and Hermione sat silently as McGonagall read off all about their patrol duties and the how they were responsible for setting a good example for the younger years. "As is custom, you both will also share a common room in the tower. I trust you to act responsibly as you two will be the only ones living alone." she finished.

"Wait, What ?" said Hermione.

"No, I can't stay in the same common room a Mu-Granger would," he hastily corrected himself.

"You will _both_ do as you're told. Now I have to go, Be sure to tell the Prefects their tasks and responsibilities. Bye Now," she said and left.

--

Hermione stalked off to the Prefects compartment with Draco trailing behind her.

Hermione entered the compartment and slammed the door behind her in Draco's Face.

He timidly opened the door and stepped inside.

He knew she was prone to fits of anger and decided to keep his distance.

"Well, I am Draco Malfoy, and this is Granger-"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione snapped.

He glared at her.

"-and together we're your Head boy and girl," he said.

"I can take over from here Malfoy," snapped Hermione.

Jesus, shes really angry.

Maybe I shouldn't of called her a Mudblood - Old habit, he thought to himself while she ranted on and on. Eventually he just tuned out and stared at her ass.

He smirked.

"Isn't that right Malfoy," she glared at him and asked.

"Oh-Er-Yeah.." he said quietly.

--

He sat in his seat watching her sleep.

She looked so peaceful, so... beautiful.

He turned away.

I wonder if she's dreaming about _me _?

No Draco, You don't feel this way about her, Shes a Mudblood. Your a Pureblood.

It simply can't be.

_What if it can ?_

_It Can't, he thought sleepily._

_The train slowed down to a halt._

_Hermione stirred._

_Draco looked up and saw she had woken up._

_She looked at him and smiled,_

_He smiled back,_

"_Oh Draco, I think I love you," she said_

_He stood up, and kissed her, he felt the passion, he stuck his tongue out of his mouth and licked the bottom of her lip asking to come in._

_She obliged and opened her mouth._

_His tongue connected with hers._

_He felt the electricity, the excitement._

_He never wanted it to end._

"Get up Malfoy, the Train's stopped," Hermione snapped.

He opened his eyes, and saw Hermione standing up.

She stretched. If I want Granger to like me I have to be nice, I must be a better person. Maybe then, she'll love me.

--

Malfoy had woken, and he stood up.

She put up her hand to get down her trunk..

"Wait, Let me get it," Malfoy said desperately.

"Um, Okay.." she said suspiciously.

What was Malfoy up to ?

Malfoy walked over to her and he reached up and got down her trunk, when she put it on the ground she noticed he had a glint in his grey eyes.

He was helping her, Maybe he liked her, No. Hermione this is Malfoy, Muggle born hater.

"My Hero," she said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, Thanks," said Hermione.

"Its alright," he replied.

She looked up and to her suprise noticed Malfoy had blushed.

He walked away and got his trunk.

He is actually.. Okay.

"So, I guess we should go our seperate ways now ?" asked Hermione.

"Um, Yes, but one thing before we go.." said Malfoy quietly

"What ?" asked Hermione.

_In a second he had crossed the room and He was kissing her, _

_Fire ran through her body as she pulled him against her with a sigh._

_Draco took the opportunity, moving to explore the depths of her mouth with a thoroughness she thought might kill her._

Suddenly, The compartment door opened.

**Authors Notes: My first FF :)**

**More chapters to come.**

**Please review.**

**This will probs have 25 + chapters. :D**

Anyway, I Hope you like it.


	2. The Flirt

As the door opened,

Draco and Hermione hastily pulled apart.

He looked up to the door and with anger saw that She-Weasel had interrupted them.

She had flaming red hair and her face was the same shade with embarassment.

He glared at her.

Ginny Weasley raised a eyebrow at Hermione and looked at the ground as Draco continued to

glare at her.

"See you at the feast H-Granger.." He said.

He went to his trunk and pulled it out of the compartment.

As he was walking to the train exit,

Pansy came up to him and kissed him full on the mouth.

He roughly shoved Pansy away from him muttering "..stupid slut..one time...fourth...head..".

He couldn't get over the passion he had felt with Hermione, How she had made his bottom lip tingle,

_The way she had made his mind work faster, and the way his heart beated faster as he _

_kissed her - it made him feel tingly inside._

He made his way to the carriages,

He sat in the carriage which his fellow slytherins were sitting in and had saved a spot for him.

As he sat down in his seat next to Blaise Zambini.

Naturally, Blaise started talking to him about his many whores and Draco tuned out.

He was still thinking about the kiss.

The carriage started to move and they were off.

--

As Draco left the room, Hermione glared at Ginny.

First, she turns my hair blonde without my permission.

Then, she interrupts the best kiss of my life.

A voice interuppted her thoughts,

"Er-Hi Hermione, Um, Lets go," said Ginny nervously.

Hermione turned to get her trunk to see that Malfoy had left his book on his seat,

She picked it up and got her trunk.

She walked to the doorway and with one last fleetign look at the place she had the best kiss of her life

left.

Ginny was waiting beside the door,

"Look," she whispered and pointed to the train exit.

Pansy Parkinson was sneaking up on Dra-Malfoy, and now she had kissed him.

_Something in Hermione's chest had made her angry._

_She felt Mutinous,_

_What was going on ?_

Pansy had kissed Malfoy on the mouth and he had shoved her away,

He walked out the door leaving her there.

Hermione smirked as she walked past the tearful Pansy.

Pansy glared at her through tearful eyes.

Hermione continued to smirk at her.

"Watch it, _Mudblood.."_ sneered Pansy

Ginny then performed her _famous_ Bat Bogey Hex.

Pansy ran away feeling her face as she had flaps of skin hanging off her face.

"Thanks Gin," said Hermione.

"No Problem, does that mean you forgive me for "my little interuption" earlier ?" sniggered Ginny.

Hermione blushed scarlet.

As they entered the Great Hall for the feast, Hermione looked for Malfoy,

She met his eye and _He winked _at her.

She blushed and looked at the Floor,

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ginny was trying hard to contain her smirk.

Hermione sat down so she could see Malfoy.

His eyes had not left her, and she could feel his eyes on her, she blushed several shades darker.

Hermione wasn't listening to Dumbledore's Start of Term Speech,

She was having a day-dream,

_Hermione was dating Draco, They sat in the Head Common room and he had his arm around her,_

_She was warm under his strong hold. He was whispering sweet nothings into her ears -_

"...and Hermione Granger," said Dumbledore softly.

Hermione looked up in Shock.

Ginny was pulling her up.

"Ginny ! What are you doing ?" whispered Hermione.

To her horror every head turned to her at the table, _Every single head in the at the Gryffindor Table was staring at her_

Hermione Blushed several shades darker then she had been.

"Hermione go to the Front, Dumbledore's announcing the Head Boy and Girl," whispered Ginny.

Oh.

My.

God.

Now every head in the Great Hall was watching her.

Dumbledore coughed.

Hermione hurried up to the Front of the big hall and stood next to D-Malfoy, who was shamelessly smirking.

She mentally smacked him.

"These are the student leaders of the school. They have the power to give detentions and

deduct House Points," said Dumbledore patiently.

Hermione tuned out.

She resumed her daydream,

_-"Hermione, I never meant those 6 years I was so horrible. Those years were my way of expressing my love to you._

_I have always loved you and always will." Always will (Echo)._

She snapped out of her daydream as he shuffled a little closer to her,

She stiffened,

D-Malfoy's hand went to the back of Hermione's, She felt Parchment and took it.

She felt Dumbledore's eyes in the back of her head and hastily stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket.

Dumbledore softly chuckled,

--

Malfoy was walking back to the Slytherin table,

He saw the feast had started, naturally, Crabbe and Goyle were eating.

He smirked.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Granger sitting alone.. without Potty and Weasel.

They were probedly off shagging in a broom close.

Granger was reading his note,

He watched as she started to smile and looked up to him nodding.

_Her eyes, They're like puddles of Chocolate.._

Snap out of it Draco.

His eyes were drawn to Her-Granger's legs.

She was scratching them, Watching him, Her hand was moving higher.

She was flirting with _him_

She smirked as she saw him watching.

He quickly looked away.

Damn, She had caught him,

He knew she would be smirking with satisfaction because he had been watching her.

He was following Granger to the Head common room.

She sniggered at the thought that he would be sleeping in the same room as Granger.

Potty and Weasel would be wetting their pants at the situation.

He smirked at this.

As she was walking infront of him, he took the opportuntiy to stare at her ass.

He couldn't really see anything under her robes so he looked away.

He remembered that his mother and father had been Head boy and girl _in their time._

Now, they were dead.

His eyes watered at the thought.

His parents who had never been there for him, His parents who had never shown any love for him.

He had always felt neglected whenever he went home for the holidays.

Although his home wasn't really his home.

When he went back home to his parents he felt like he was on a holiday.

He would rather be at Hogwarts anyday.

He would rather be here, with Granger then at home with his abusive Father.

_Flashback._

_He was 7 years old, _

_It was christmas time and was home for the holidays._

_His mother was sitting at the table and Draco was in his room._

_He thought about what it would be like if his parents loved him like he had watched in muggle shopping centres._

_What it would be like to have someone who loved him, for who he was not what he had._

_He heard screams from his mother downstairs._

_"They're at it again," he thought._

_He sighed._

_He heard the breaking of glass and then silence._

_Yes, No love here._

_End Flashback._

He realised that Granger was looking at him, concerned.

He had been rooted to the one spot for several minutes.

"Im.. fine," he said roughly.

"I'm fine, really," he said again more soflty.

He mentally punched himself.

In several moments they had reached the Head Common room.

As Draco went to open the door handle he saw Granger's hand there.

He reached for the handle and instead touched Granger's skin.

_Her skin was soft, silky and smooth._

_She was looking deep into his grey eyes, searching._

_His hand went up to her face and he stroked her cheek with his hand._

_Their eyes met and he instinctivly leaned closer._

_She did the same and their lips met._

He felt the jolt of electricity as their lips met and he wanted more.

He never wanted that moment to end.

He picked her up and carried her through the enterance.

Their lips never separarted.

As he walked into the room he heard a cough.

Someone was watching them, But Who ?

**Authors Note:**

Well, What do you all think ?

I'm sorry if its not that good but i'm abit distracted.

anyway, give tips for next chapter.

j

Pleaseee Review ;)


	3. RAW, Who is he ?

**Chapter Three:**

**Authors Note:**

Please don't P/M me telling me that Harry and Ron aren't Gay together.

Thats really annoying.

-.-'

& Btw, I know they aren't gay together in the movies, I just wanted to get Hermione alone alot.

God.

**Last Chapter:**

_Her skin was soft, silky and smooth._

_She was looking deep into his grey eyes, searching._

_His hand went up to her face and he stroked her cheek with his hand._

_Their eyes met and he instinctivly leaned closer._

_She did the same and their lips met._

He felt the jolt of electricity as their lips met and he wanted more.

He never wanted that moment to end.

He picked her up and carried her through the enterance.

Their lips never separarted.

As he walked into the room he heard a cough.

Someone was watching them, But Who ?

**Chapter 3**

They stopped kissing and looked around.

From what they could see there was no-body there.

An awkward silence hung in the air and Hermione so desperatly wanted to break it.

She wanted to break it and tell him that she liked him, that she might even.. love him.

Suddenly, She heard sneering.

Hermione looked around, There was nobody there.

Draco was walking around taking in the surroundings.

It was truly spectacular.

In the main common room there was a fire, and around the fireplace was a large squashy sofa.

The floor was plush cream coloured carpet and the walls were a light blue.

The stairs which led up to the bedrooms were made out of Marble and she had a feeling they were unpleasant to

fall down.

At the top of the stairs was a balcony and 3 doorways.

In the first was a bedroom, It was decorated in Green and Silver - Draco's room.

It had a large bed, A dresser, and a study desk with matching chair.

She quickly left his bedroom.

Draco had entered behind her and was walking around touching things.

The second was a bathroom. It was massive. There was a enormous spa- no pool -, a shower, and a toilet.

The third was a bedroom decorated in the Gryffindor colours. Her room. It had basically the same things

as Draco's room had except she had a letter on her bed.

She picked it up and saw it was sealed with wax.

The seal read _RAW_,

She opened the envolope.

She read it and gasped.

_I saw you having 'fun' before Hermione._

_I love you and always have._

_You make me crazy. _

_I want you and I won't stop until I get you._

_I won't stop, _

_I would kill for you._

_RAW._

Who the hell was RAW ? wondered Hermione,

Maybe Peeves was pulling a stupid prank.

The handwriting seemed so familiar to her.

She had seen it somewhere.

She was still staring at the letter in her hand when someone knocked gently on the door.

She looked up and saw Draco watching her, a concerned look on his face, Wearing a Dressing Gown

He caught her looking and quickly changed his face to neutral.

"Er, Granger, I'm going to take a bath okay ?" asked Malfoy

He had called her Granger..

"Um yeah sure Dr-Malfoy," she said quietly

He left the room.

In the next room she heard the basin taps turn on.

She imagined Malfoy, taking his dressing gown off to reveal..

She gave a involuntary shudder.

--

**Several Hours Later**

Draco opened up his trunk to look for his book.

His book was missing.

The book his mother had given him for the previous christmas was missing.

An angry scowl grew on his face, that book was the one of the last treasures he had left from his parents.

Inscribed in the cover was

_To my Darling Draco,_

_I love you and I always will._

_Love Mummy,_

_x_

Had he left the book on the train ?

He hoped not.

He sighed and lay down on his bed.

He lay thinking about Granger.

He couldn't deny that he had feelings for her, even if they may be very small, he felt feelings for her.

He had never felt this much attraction or passion to another human being.

He doubted that anyone at hogwarts had ever felt this way before-

Except maybe Potty and Weasel.

He smirked.

He decided to go down to the kitchens to get something to eat.

A growing boy needed his food, he smirked, It was a joke between him and Blaise about Crabbe and Goyle.

He left his bedroom and descended the stairs.

He-Granger was sitting down on the lounge reading,

He approached her silently from behind, He was reading what she was reading over her shoulder,

He put his hands on her shoulders and began to massage her shoulders.

She stiffened.

He continued to read what she was reading and with horror realised it was his book.

He snatched the book away from her with a angry scowl on his face.

"Malfoy - What the fuck ?" she sneered

"Thats my book Granger ! Keep your filfy Mudblood hands off it !" He shouted.

"Actually, Thats my book-"

She picked up the book next to her, the same one,

"-and this is yours," she said quietly.

She stormed out of the up the stairs.

As she went Malfoy uttered the words "Sorry,"

--

She stopped in her tracks.

She wasn't used to Malfoy saying sorry.

Actually, This would have to be the first time he had _ever_ apologised to anyone.

She stood there, shocked.

Malfoy, was apologising to a mudblood.

"Sorry for calling you a mudblood," he said, more firmly this time.

She watched him, In all his years of calling her a mudblood,

Never once had she heard him utter the word sorry.

So many thoughts were going through her mind.

He said sorry,

He had kissed her,

He had called her a mudblood,

He apologised,

You can feel the passion Hermione,

I think you love him.

**Don't say that !**

**Please don't say that, It just can't be !**

Suddenly, she saw a pair of grey stormy eyes looking into her chocolate eyes in concern,

She blinked,

She smiled and then leaned in closer,

She nuzzled her head into his chest and he stroked her back,

Hermione looked up to see his grey eyes, they were looking down at her,

She made herself taller on her toes,

She knew it was now or never,

His lips met hers and she felt that familiar swooping sensation in her stomache.

Time seemed to have stopped.

Her brain seemed to work faster and tingles went down her back,

She broke the kiss and ran to her room,

Confused.

She didn't know what was happening.

She suddenly found herself in a stupid crush with Draco Malfoy and she didn't know how she had gotton there.

She looked around her room and noticed on her bed,

There was another note.

The swooping sensation returned to her stomache again,

except this time it wasn't pleasure.

It was dread.

She tenativly moved her arm to pick up the envelope.

She noticed the same wax seal, RAW.

How the fuck did he keep getting in here ?

The doors opened only to the Head's touch.

She opened the wax seal and gasped in horror.

She dropped the letter and had to sit down.

_She couldn't risk it._

**But risk what ?**

**I'm sure you wanna know ;)**

**Authors Note:**

It will be about 5 days for the next update.

Anyway,

Review and leave tips.

thanks to all my reviewers

jxxxx


End file.
